


Lazy night

by Joy_Melody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Simple Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Melody/pseuds/Joy_Melody
Summary: Just a small drabble, a couch, TV light, feel good vibes





	Lazy night

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake ;)

They could stay like this for hours, just enjoying the other closeness. Feeling their respective presence. A simple contact. To make sure that they weren’t alone. They didn’t need fancy love declaration. They just needed to know that, no matter what, their other half would still be here at the end of the day.

And that was how they were, one sitting on the couch, the other resting her head on her lap, lazy fingers playing with her hair, watching series, oblivious to the whole world. That, was truly enough for them to feel good, to feel great, to be happy.


End file.
